The Sky is Red
by The Ghost Queen0309
Summary: The sky has turned the shade of blood, all day and all night its like that. Things start dying painful deaths and disappearing. This is all behind one person, the son (who's an immortal god ) of Hades who did the work for the gods and put Gaia to sleep. Its up to our favorite demigods to stop him now. Rated T for Tigers and T stuff.
1. Chapter One- His first victim

**A/N: Hello! I have decided to write you guys something! Even though I'm a horrible writer here is my story, chapter uno! And now, the FULL SUMMARY.**

**Summary: The sky has been red for days and nights. The weather is depressing. People are being found dead almost every weekend after a month of this and others are missing. And the one behind this all is a 17 year old immortal god whose broken of of jail and in hiding. Gods are panicing and desperately trying to find the culprit who is now aiming for demigods as his victims. So, a group of extremely powerful demigods are dispersed to track down the assilant and dispatch of him when he's found. But the poor demigods don't know that their enemy can't be killed or put to sleep like Gaia. He's the one who did the gods' dirty work and put the Earth Mother to sleep in the first place. He's the one who started the Black Death, killing over 200 million of Europe's population. He is the cause of most earthquakes, making them by screaming in his own prison. His name is Midnight, the all-powerful son of Hades who's even more powerful than his father.**

The wind was howling in Sam's ears as she raced past pine tree after pine tree on her sea-green bike. Risking a quick glance up at the sky partly bloocked by the tips of the trees Sam sighs. The sky was still the dark color of the nighttime sky even though it was only four in the afternoon. The weather's been acting up, snowing and blowing cold winds in spring, raining almost five or seven inchs of rain three times a week, and the fog that made it almost impossible to naviagte through it.

But Sam raced on, not letting the miserable weather dapmen her mood to get home on time. She's make it home in time no matter what happened for her dad. He was counting on his little _princesse_ (_princesse_ is french for princess, by the way) to make home in time to help him in their garden.

There was a flash of blood red light ahead of her and Sam came crashing into a tree to avoiding hitting its source in case it was some innocent mortal. Her bike crashed into the tree with a hard _Thud!_ and she recived a punch in the gut from a tree. The tree was just fine though. When Sam looked back to apologize for almost hitting whomever that was she was shocked to see that there was no one there at all. Not even a small little lamp or match, or anything that could've momentarly blinded her into crashing.

"Helloo?" Sam emphizied the 'oo' to get the word out better. "Anyone there. . . . or thing? Just sayin' 'cause there are cases that I mistake things and Its for humans. So if you're person I'm sorr-" but she was cut off when the light flashed again. This time, the nearby trees were uprooted and flew everywhere, covering Sam and her used-to-be sea-green bike in dirt and roots as well as other tiny insects and nature that lived on those trees. The blood red light was still there and it didn't disappear this time.

A tall and thin figure appeared from amidist the evil colored now vapor-like light. She'd say he was about seventeen-ish and really tall. He had long shining spikey black hair that reached a little below his shoulders with violet beads on the end of a part of his hair. He looked so skinny, it was as if he was a starved person. His lips were black, as if someone put lipstick on him, and he had dark circles underneth his eyes as if he hadn't slept is weeks. His blood red eyes had a dark purple colored eyeliner around them. But his clothes were the thing that puzzled her the most. He had on a prison uniform, a black-and-white striped jumper with the top half ripped off and tied off with multiple black belts that seemed to be ropes instead. A number was branded onto his shoulder that read:

**No. 01968374 *HIGHLY ****DANGEROUS**** KEEP AWAY FROM PEOPLE ****STAY AWAY**

Sam started to wonder who the hell this guy was when he looked right at her. His blood red eyes bore through her skull and she shivered. It felt as though he was glaring right at her soul and judging it as if deeming wheather or not she should live. Basicly, he creeped her out so much she wanted to go into the fetal positon and cry for Posiden to save his daughter.

Mr. Creepy approached her, keeping his face down as if the light burned his eyes. He looked at her, lifting his head a bit and smiled.

"When the clock chimes it's midnight," And he took out a silver pocketwatch that had just chimed twelve, but that wasn't right. It's only 4:29, no where near midnight. Then he spoke again, "And when the clock chimes twelve it's time for aganizing pain, Samantha." And then he smiled so wide his pale cheecks ripped and she felt a pain so aganizing she almost passed out.

**A/N: So? How was it? I think it's pretty good for my first time writing a **_**real**_** story with more than 1 chapter. Oh, and I apologize if there are any spelling errors, I lost my school's spelling bee so fuck off if words sound weird. Any way, next chapter will probally be out very, **_**very**_** soon my fellow FanFiction-ers. Have a cookie while you wait, it has chocolate chips on it and I stole- I mean had them given to me by Percy's mom! Yeah, given. . . . (:::) big cookie**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Hey people! Well, this is an author's note, not an update, sorry! But first of all, I'd like to thank the following people:**

**chrisdiangelo **

**And that's all. chrisdiangelo was the one person who reveiwed and for his review, I'll be trying my best to update. The reason; I wanted to know if this was any good. And chrisdiangelo has proved it is. So thanks chrisdiangelo and to those people who may or may not've read the first chapter and are keeping quiet. **

**Anyway, know that the thanks is now out of the way, I'm sorry to say that this will be the last I update for a couple of days. Thanks to my big ass mouth my mom will be taking away my laptop and tablet right after I finish typing this and posting it! So, I'm sorry guys! And even though I may only be talking to chrisdiangelo, I'm sorry! This is a horrible way to start off a story and I'm really sorry, jesus, I really am. **

**So, this is NOT an update! Sorry!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE (SORRY!)

**A/N: Hey! Umm, okay. So I'm not sure how to say ths but I'm not sure if I will be posting**_** any more**_** of The Sky is Red. I accidently posted the wrong chapter! So sorry for the confusion in the second chapter (after the A/N note). I just don't really have any insperation for the next **_**real**_** chapter. The actual chapter two that is a continuation of te first one I did. **

**I mean, I'm still going to be writing this story! Don't read and misunderstand what I'm typing! It's just, when I actually have **_**something**_** to give you that I deem as good as the first chapter, then I will not be adding onto this story anymore. **

**Once again, I'm sorry! It's just insperation issues for this story! It's kinds hard for me, with all that's on my mind and my final exams. So you probaly won't get another update till my mind has cleared and I have **_**something**_** to give you. And I'm doing this to be mean, but to be nice!**

**I want you guys (or just the one person if no one else reads this) to have a good fanfic by me! Or something as least that isn't retarded. Because lets face it, I'm not the best author. So I will be on hiatus for now, or just the story I mean! I will probaly just post one-shots for now since I know I'm okay at that! *wink wink!***

**So I just did this to let you know this before you start asking, "Hey, that bitch hasn't updated!" and profanity and shit like that. Not that you people or person is mean. . . . . .**

**So, that's this A/N! { Sorry :o( }**


End file.
